


Gender Speech

by 00qverlord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender, LGBTQ, Nonbinary, Transgender, document, gender fluid, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to do a speech/document for my lgbt group for pride week, I'm doing the writing while my friend is doing pictures. I have finished the document and I was thinking I should put it on here. From a demiboy to other transgender/gender fluid people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Speech

Most people think they understand the world of gender and gender conformities. Do they really, do they really understand what it’s like to be us? People think of it more like ‘if I was mistaken for the opposite gender so much that I had to live like one’, instead of what is truly happening. They think that the world is made of boys and girls, pigtails and crew cuts, jerseys and dresses. But what about the people in between, or the people who don’t match what society has in mind? Gender is less a strict conformity of boy and girl, more like a big circle of what exists outside the comprehensive mind. There are some days where it shifts too. Not everything is binary. Especially not gender. There are demiboys, demigirls, gender fluid, gender flux, bigender, agender, third gender, and so many more.

But it feels like we’re caged, imprisoned, trapped. Not in a jail, no, but inside our own bodies. Some days its ok, we can deal with it, but others, every time we look in the mirror we feel like lying down on the floor forever and never getting up again. We feeling like being angry, angry at the universe for putting us through this but what would be the point? It’s not like the universe will listen, it’s not like it’s going to change anything. It’s even worse when you get mis-gendered. It feels like getting stabbed through the heart and then repeatedly struck by lightning. But you have to keep living, because how many people would go through so much sadness if you left? We have no reason to live, yet no reason to die either. We’re stuck in a neutral state until something pushes you to one side of the scale. Sure, we can smile and laugh in the daytime, but at night some of us forget how to feel.

At some point though, things start to get better. We find solutions, we find help, we find kindness. You talk to someone, anyone, about what is happening to you, and suddenly it’s like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders. You can make plans, set things forward for the future, and then things don’t look as dark. Suddenly things start to look a whole lot brighter. People recognize you for who you really are. You find people who respect you, treat you kindly. And one day you’ll wake up, surrounded by people you love and who love you, and you’ll think back to those days, and you’ll be happy you made it through.

This is my family, found it all on my own. It’s little, and broken, but still good, because a home doesn’t need to be a house, and a family doesn’t need to be related.

D.W.


End file.
